Runaway
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Kitty and Rogue are runaways and bestfriends. When something happens Kitty is forced to go back to the X-men. Together they'll learn why she ranaway. Shadowcat/Rogue slash
1. David

Shadowcat POV

I guess this is what I get from running away school. I like going to school with everyone else like me, but some of them drove me crazy. Well I can t complain too much. If I hadn t moved to New York, I wouldn t of ran away and I wouldn t of met my best friend. Speaking of which she is about to jump me in 3,2,1.

"Shadowcat!" she yelled jumping onto my back.

I smiled and answered her well getting my arms under her to hold her up, Hey Rogue.

I felt her elbow high gloves and I was glad she was wearing them. We had told each other a year ago about our powers and I had told her a little about Xavier s school and how he found people when they used there powers and that was why I didn t use my powers unless I really needed to. She understood completely and I was glad for that.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked me.

I smiled at her then answered, "I don't know I was thinking about talking and playing with the younger kids at the center."

I knew she made a yuck face by the way she said, "Fine."

I let her down and turned around giving her a puppy dog face. I saw her move her white bangs out of her face then she glared at me. I knew if I kept it up she would crumble sooner or later. I watched her glared at me for a little while then she sighed giving in and saying, "Fine." in a more happy tone.

I smile then link our arms as we walk to the runaway center they we both ran away to. The only good thing about Kentucky is they don t have a law that says all runaways should be counted for. That means that Xavier can t track me down unless I get a home in my name or get a good job. I have a ok job. No questions asked kind of job. I sort meat at Dairy Queen, no one sees me, and the boss doesn t ask any questions unless I mess up. I'm pretty smart so I don t get in trouble at all.

Rogue on the other hand helps one of the local gangs. I begged her not to become a full member and she didn t so she just helps them out. When they needed someone scared or something like that, little chores, they call her up and ask her to do it. She acts little a strong, don t need anyone girl, but she told me once that she wouldn t know how to live without me. I fell her stiffen next to me and I stop walking to see her face with fear on it.

I looked back at the center to see three buff guys talking to the kids. I knew the biggest one was David, the leader of the gang, bulldogs. That was the gang Rogue helped out with. I noticed she was wondering what they were going to do and when David picked up one of the kids by the shirt Rogue looked over at me and I got the message.

I had told Rogue that I was on the track team before I had ran away. I ran up to David and put my hand on his arm. He turned around and glared at me. He really wanted Rogue to join his gang, and he knew that I was the one the stopped her. He doesn t like me for that fact, but he knows if he hurts me he ll lose Rogue so he just puts up with me.

"Well hello Cat." David said in a cold tone.

"David." I said in the same cold tone.

I let go of his arm and he put the kid down who ran to one of the caretakers. I smiled at her then looked back at Rogue and David. I knew why he was here I just waited for Rogue to tell me goodbye and disappear with the three buff guys. Right on cue she turns around and looks at me and smiles lightly I turn away. I don t like that fact that she is even helping a gang, but I put up with it because its Rogue. She hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear, "I'll be back. Don't worry I'll come back to you."

I nod a little and she tightens her grip then lets go of me completely. I watch her leave then face the caretakers and smile trying not to think about what could happen to Rogue. She needed the money so I guess I can't complain. Amy, the caretaker holding the little boy that David picked on said, "Come on Shadow. She'll be back."

I nod then let myself have a small smile. Rogue was the only one that knew my real name and I was the only on that knew her's. My real name is Katherine 'Kitty' Prude and her's is Anne Marie. She ran away from her foster parents and I ran away from the mutant school. I walked into the building and sat down on a empty sofa. One of the little kids walked up to me and asked me to read them a story. I smiled and let her crawl onto my lap. She handed me, 'The Foot Book' I smiled and started reading it to her. The runaway center also had kids without parents that they took care of. Most of the teenagers moved out after a few months because if they stay they have to pay a little bit of money to the center so they could stay. I guess you could call it rent. Rogue and I pay rent so we have better rooms than the people that only stay a few months.

I stopped reading the book when I noticed that the girl had fallen asleep. I smiled sweetly and laid her down on the sofa. I noticed the caretakers and the older kids gathering in the kitchen and Amy moved her hand to let me know to follow. I walked into the kitchen with the brown bangs getting in the away.

They all smiled at me and said, 'Happy Birthday Shadow!' I smiled and remember that it was my birthday. I hadn't lied about that so I was really 15 now. They had a cake for me and everything. Amy said, "And as your gift you and Rogue don t have to pay rent for three months." I smiled then hugged her.

One of the little kids asked, "Why doesn t Rogue have to pay rent? Is it her birthday too?"

I smiled and said, "No, we just share a room so we pay combined rent."

He nodded then went back to eating his piece of cake. The small party lasted a few hours then I found myself on the swing outside waiting for Rogue to come home like always. I wouldn t call the center home, but to me Rogue is my home and I'm Rogue's home. I saw her walking up the street and I ran to met her, jumping into her arms.

She held me and whispered, "Happy Birthday Kitty."

I felt a tear fall and I hugged her closer. She rubs my back then she let me down. She put her hand in her right hand pocket and pulled out a necklace. I took it from her and looked at it. On the front it said in big purple letters, 'Shadowcat' and on the back it said in small letters 'The Loyalist of the loyal' then under it said 'love Rogue' .

I smiled and without words she took it from me and got behind me. I lifted my hair out of the way and she put the Shadowcat part in front and clip the clip behind me neck, before letting it fall in place on my neck. This moment would of be perfect if it wasn t for the sound of someone suddenly putting on the breaks and a .. gun shot?

* * *

**_Sara:_** Chiff hanger!! Sorry if my grammer is off. I try. *sigh* I love this cuple. I look for all the ShadowRogue moments that I can. I find alot! Hope you liked!


	2. Goodnight Kitty

Rogue POV

I heard the gun shot and I didn t put the pieces together right away. One minute I m looking at my best friend and the next I hear screaming and feel Shadowcat falling in my arms. I finally understand what is going on and I see the car drive pass. Kitty was a victim to a drive by. I lay her down on the sidewalk and find the gun shot had hit her in the leg. Amy came outside and was by my side just as shocked as I was.

"We have to call a doctor!" Amy says.

I know it isn t going to work so I say, "There not going to help. Only one place can heal her."

Kitty is looking up at me and I know she is in pain. She looks at me pleading and I know what she needs me to do. I bend down and whisper, "Are you sure?"

She nods and I hesitate before kissing her on the forehead. I noticed Amy is in shock. I shouldn t be surprised. Ever since I came to the center I've let any part of my skin touch anyone else s skin. It didn t take me long before I got close with Shadowcat at all. I had told her my secret a year ago so she wouldn't feel bad that I wouldn't hold her hand without my gloves. I was happy that she got it and that she was the same. I always wondered if there was a way for me to touch her some day without my gloves.

I pull away from the brown haired girl and I noticed that she went limp. She would be out for a little while so her body wouldn't get sicker or weaker. I look over at Amy and say, "We need a favor."

She nods and gets her car. We had told her our plan if one of us got hurt. Shadowcat had informed me on everything I would need to know for when we got there. Amy helps me get Kitty in the back seat, and we headed for the open road. If Amy went the speed limit it would take about 20 hours to get to Bayville, but I know every well that she didn't plan to.

I got next to Kitty and lifted her leg with the bullet wound and sat on the edge of the back seat. She was still asleep and she would be like that for awhile. I took my 'incase I get hurt' pouch out of my backpack I was carrying around. I pulled out my ace band aid and tied off her leg right above the bullet wound. She groaned and I put my gloved hand to her head.

I heard Amy smile and I asked taking my hand away from Kitty's head, "What are you smiling about Amy?"

Amy said, "I've just never seen you this close to someone. I wonder what makes her different."

I shrugged and said, "She didn't push. She understood. She's ... her."

Amy speed up the car and I untied Shadowcat's leg every two minutes then tied it in after five minutes and repeated that for 16 hours. When Amy finally stopped I knew we were in the right place from Kitty's memories. I looked at the big building then looked at Kitty who was awake now.

She showed her student ID and the gates opened and I helped Kitty get out of the car. Amy waved then drove away heading back for Kentucky. I started to walk us up the driveway and I saw a woman at the steps of the mansion. _Here we go_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**_Sara:_** ok I know it's short, but atless it is something. I'll post as so as I can tell them R&R!


	3. Mother

_**Sara:**_ the next few chapters are going to be short so I should be posting like everyday for a few days. Sorry about grammer again I would look it over, but it is ... 12:41 am here and I'm really tired from getting up early. _anything that looks like this is a memory_. The next chapter should be mostly in Kitty's POV! BBS! (Be Back Soon).

* * *

**Rogue POV**

"_Ororo, codename Storm. She is like the mother figure in the house. She keeps order with everyone. She makes sure no one gets in too much trouble. If there was anyone in the house that I trusted it was her." Kitty told me laying on her bed upside down looking at me with her goofy smile._

I looked at the woman looking down at Kitty and I knew this was the Ororo Kitty had talked so fondly about. I looked at the Ororo before I dared myself to say her name.

"Ororo?" I ask not sure if it was right.

Kitty shifts her weight and nods her head letting me know that I had guessed right. Ororo lifts her eyebrow at me then she notices that Kitty was limping. I saw her confusing face leave and replaced with worry for Kitty.

"What's wrong kitten?" Ororo asked.

_Kitty grimaced and sat up straight on her bed then grimaced again. She sighed and said, "There is only one thing I don't like about her ..... she calls me .... Kitten."_

I smiled at the memory and I heard Kitty answer, "I need help Ororo." then I felt her fall into my grip harder. I picked her up making sure my skin didn't touch any part of her skin then looked back over at Ororo. Without a word she lead me inside and showed me to the hospital part of the mansion. I laid Kitty down on the bed and Ororo checked her over. Taking a seat in a chair next to the bed just watching Kitty.

When Kitty had an IV in her arm and her leg was unlied and wrapped Ororo finally turned to me. She looked at me for a minute then asked, "How do you know Kitty? I want the whole story."

I sighed then told her, "It's a long story."

She simply nodded and I looked over at Kitty to see if she was asleep or not. When I knew she was I relaxed a little and looked at Ororo. She looked harmless.

"A year ago I had ran away from my foster home in Mississippi. I ran to Kentucky and stayed at a center for runaways. No questions asked kind of thing. Well soon after I joined a girl joined under the name 'Shadowcat'. She didn't talk to many people, but for some reason she found me inserting so she talked to meand hanged out with me. We just ended up friends." I smiled.

"She told me about this place and I told her about Mississippi. That's how I knew your name. She talked about you a lot. We made a deal that if she ever got hurt that I would bring her back her because she had told me about her ability. I'm here because I kept that promise." I finished.

Ororo looked down at Kitty and brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled. I could tell by the way her face softened that she had missed Kitty dearly. I remembered something and I asked, "Can I stay here with her? I know she'll want to stay when she gets better. She's been a little home sick lately."

Ororo gave me a strange look and said, "I'm sorry, but only people like Kitty can live here. You understand right?"

I smile and say, "She told me because I told her about my ability."

Ororo said, "Show me."

I take my right glove off and ask her to hold her hand out. She does and I touch her hand lightly then I point my finger at a glass and break it with a bolt of lightening. She looks shocked at me then nods saying, "I'll have to Processor X before it is final, but you can stay for now. Do you need a room?"

I sigh then look at Kitty and say, "No. Just a blanket and pillow."

She smiles and leaves me and Kitty alone. I figure the other people that live here are at school because it is a Friday and it is around school time. I made sure that Kitty got a little bit of school that the center had there. She hated it, but I knew it would help her in the long run. I put my glove back on and grab her hand. I rub my thumb against the back her hand slowly and smile as she moves closer to my touch in her sleep.

* * *

R&R


	4. Father and Grandfather

**Rogue POV**

Ororo had come back with a blanket and pillow for me and I was curled up on the chair next to her bed. She is awake so I'm just looking at her and she is looking right back at me with a smile playing on her lips. I knew she felt safe because she is relaxed and she was smiling. I sigh and grab her hand to get her to look at me.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Do you want to stay her Kitty?" I ask her.

She waits then looks at the floor and answers, "Yeah... I've missed this place. I just don't want to leave you on the streets to join the bulldogs by yourself."

I put my finger under her chin and make her look at me. She doesn't met m eyes at first, but when she does I smile and say, "I talked to Ororo. We can stay here if you want. That is what you want right?"

Her face lights up and she hugs me around my waist. I smile and hug her back. We sit and talk for a little while then there was a knock on the screen door. I looked up to see a older man with dark blueish hair and growing a blueish 5 O'clock shadow. I look him over and start to piece together who it is.

"Logan!" Kitty calls happily from her place and he enters the room.

_Kitty sat down on one of the swings in the park and I knew she had something on her mind. She pushed herself a little off the ground then she finally gets the nerve to speak._

"_I miss Logan. He never bugged me and he always knew when something was wrong with me. He never pushed me into saying what was on my mind even if he knew that it wasn't going to come if he didn't. He acted like an outsider with everyone else and he was gentle with me. Once he took just me for a break when I getting too stressed with school and everyone in the house. If I felt safe with anyone it was him."_

_She smiled and stood on the swing seat and said, "You could say he was like my second dad. He could be stern, but he had his soft side too. I didn't understand why his codename was 'Wolverine_'_ 'til I battled with him my first time. Lets just say he earned that name."_

I watched Logan hug Kitty and whisper softly to her, "I missed you half-pint."

I've only know this man for a few minutes and I already know that I can respect him as Kitty's father. I knew that he had a soft side with the way he was treating Kitty. I smiled and knew that if I had any problems well I was living here with Kitty he was the one person I would run to.

I got up and said, "Kitty I'm going to get something to drink. Be back."

Then I left Kitty with her second father and my hopefully second father one day.

**Shadowcat POV**

I watched Rogue leave then I smiled up at Logan from my place on the hospital bed. He lifted an eyebrow and I knew he wanted to say 'what's up with her?'. I smiled and thought to myself, he hasn't changed one bit. I play with my blanket a little bit and he finally talks.

"Do you like her?" he asks.

I smile lightly at his question. I had told Logan a few months before I left that I liked girls more than guys, but I still liked guys. He understood and completely let me talk to him about any problems. He was like that one friend you can tell everything and know that they'll never tell someone else.

"She doesn't know that I swing both ways." I tell him.

"That still didn't answer my question." he says. Stubborn as all ways.

"Yes. I just want to be her friend. Maybe if she fits in here I'll tell her about why I left." I answer him.

He smiles and sits back in his seat. He looks over at Rogue's blanket and pillow and I see his rare smile fall on his lips. We sit in the quite and Rogue walks back into the room handing me a coke and holds out a hand to Logan.

He looks her over and I can tell he is deciding if he is going to trust her or not. Then I see his face change and I know he is remembering that fact that Rogue was there for me on the streets and I know without her I would of been dead within the first month. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Logan."

"Rogue."

I smile at the little exchange then I remember something, "Logan does the professor know I here yet?"

Logan nods and there is another knock on the door and I see a wheel chair. I know right away who it is and I don't move to open the door. Logan opens the door for him and Professor X wheels in with Strom right behind him. I sigh and look at Rogue who is sitting back in her place. I notice that her blanket is covering my feet and I smile because she must of noticed that I was shivering. When I talked to Rogue about him I had called him the respectful grandfather that you didn't want to disappoint.

"Professor." I say without any tone in my voice.

"Hello Kitty how have you been?" he asks in his kind voice and I figure I have no reason to be mad at him.

"I've been good. Sorry I ran away like that. I need to clear my head and I need sometime to do it." I inform him, telling the truth.

"Well as long as you and Rogue are alright I'll forgive you." he says.

Rogue lifts her eyebrow then she puts two and two together and must of got four because I noticed the professor glance at her.

"And as for you staying her Rogue you are welcome to stay."

Rogue smiles and says, "Thank you sir."

Ororo smiles and says, "Well now that is settled I'm going to go get the rest of the gang from school. You know they've missed you a lot Kitty."

I smile shyly and she leaves with the professor. I look at Logan and notice that he wants to get out of the room before the others get here and it gets loud. I nod at him and he smiles at her. He leaves the room and it stays quite. I look over at her and makes the blanket wrap around my feet better and I give her a cheesy smile.

* * *

_**Sara:**_ ok R&R please. I feel the storyline sucks right now, but when I done with the realtionship building I can get to the good parts!


	5. Oh brothers and sister

**No one POV**

Ororo drives the Bayville school and goes to the office. She pulls Jean, Scott and Kurt out of there classes and they come into the office. They head out to Ororo's mini van. When they get in it is quite 'til Scott finally can't take it anymore.

"Strom what is going on?" he asks.

She looks at them and tries to keep her smile under control and she decides that she is going to tell them before Jean starts to read her mind and ruin the surprise.

"She's back." was all she said.

"Who?" Kurt asks.

Jean smiles widely and said, "Kitty! Kitty's back! How! When!"

Scott and Kurt glare at her and think at the sametime 'stupid mind reader.' She glares at them then waits for Strom to answer her out loud.

"She was shot. I'll let her tell you where she was for the last year. She has a new friend with her."

"New friend?" they ask together.

"Her name is Rogue. She is going to be stay with us. She is like us and she took care of Kitty well she was on the streets." Ororo answered.

They nodded as they pulled into the driveway. The moment the car stopped they all ran into the building and to the hospital part of the building to see Kitty.

**Shadowcat POV**

I heard them running down the stairs and I looked at Rogue to see her face covered with fear. I laugh at her fear and shake my head at her. We hear people laughing and pushing and calling my name. I look at the door to see Jean, Scott, and Kurt running at full speed to the door of my room.

"Here they come Rogue."

Jean and Kurt hug me well Scott just stands in the doorway. He hasn't changed one bit since I went one my mind blowing self hunt. Jean and Kurt finally lets go of me and they smile at me.

"How have you been?" Jean asks.

"Where were you?" Kurt asks.

"How did you meet Rogue?" Scotts asks.

I smile at them and say, "Good. Kentucky. And at the runaway center I was living at."

Jean must of noticed something because she said, "Kitty? Who got you that beautiful necklace?"

I look down at my Shadowcat necklace and smile. Yes that was last night, the night I got shot, but I love the fell of Rogue's arms around me and her whispering in my ear softly telling me happy birthday. I was going to tell her that night. I had promised myself I would. I felt myself suddenly pale and I saw Jean smirking at me and I knew I would have to talk to her later.

"I got it for her birthday. It took me ... four months to save up for that." Rogue told them.

I looked at her and said, "Even with you working that one job last week? I thought David paid you big for that!"

She nodded and I leaned my head back sigh. I should of know it was a lot. I mean the necklace was beautiful. The purple stones that were alined with such care and order, the gold chain, and the words that mean so much to me wrote on the back.

"How did you get money well you guys were at the runaway center?" Scott asked reminding us the he was in the room. Well.... yeah I guess the doorway counts as in the room right?

"I worked at Dairy Queen sorting meat and stuff." I informed him.

"I worked for one of the _many_ gangs in Kentucky. I did little jobs. Nothing too bad." Rogue answered.

I glare at her a little and she puts her hands in the air to let me know that she knew that I was thinking about the one drug deal she did for David seven months ago. Jean smirked at the way we understood each other. I felt Kurt jump by my feet and I got to say I also pissed my pants right there.

"Kitty are you staying?" Kurt asked with a childish look of joy on his face.

I roll my eyes at him and hit his shoulder saying, "Of course I'm staying you dim witted dim bat!"

Everyone in the room laughed, how I loved to hear Rogue's sweet, sweet laughter. I glance at Jean and sigh. We have a lot to talk about when we were alone. We must of had been having fun because Ororo came in and told Jean, Scott, and Kurt to go do there homework I smile at my other mother figure. She smiles back then leaves the room to go tend to her garden I'm guessing.

"The older sister the is lovable in every way. The older brother who is silent, but cool in his own way. And the younger brother that you hate one minute, but want to hug the next. I'm a right?" Rogue says.

I turn and lay on my side looking at her and smile at how well she understood my relationships with everyone in the house. I think she's going to fit in well. I can see it is getting dark and Rogue stands up and tells me that she is going for a walk and I know this is better than never to talk to Jean. I ask her to kindly go and get Jean. I had shown her a map of the building this morning well Ororo went and got the others so I know she knows where Jean's room is.

When she leaves I look at my many books on my night stand and I grab one and randomly start reading. I guess I must be really bored because I can feel myself starting to fall a sleep in my set. Then the next thing I know there a tap on the door and I swear I jumped a good foot. I see Jean laughing and she walks in.

I put my very boring book on the bed and faced Jean. She sat down and folded her hands under her chin. She smiles a me and I relax knowing that she is cool with it. I watch her for a minute not being the only to talk first.

"So ... I guess we need to talk." Jean finally says.

* * *

**_Sara:_** grrrr my computer was so slow last night that it wouldn't let me up load this so I'm going to try to type two chapters, but I'm sure I'll post atless one. Lets just say I having nothing to do when it comes to spring break. R&R


	6. Talking is great!

**Rogue POV**

"Professor X?"

The bald Professor turned around in his wheel chair and I smile lightly.

"I have a favor to ask.... I want you to help me control my ability." I looked at the floor a little shy.

"Why do you want this?" he asks.

I looked up at him and I know he can take the information if he wanted to, but he must want me to say it out loud and explain it to him. I take a deep breathe and I lean against the door gathering my thoughts and sorting them in the way I want to word this.

"I've never been close to people... I've been in school and all, but I didn't have any friends ya know? I always thought that was a good thing with my ability. When I ran away.... I was scared. I was scared I would never find anyone that could understand me.... love me for who I am. Then I met Kitty. She was like a ray of sunshine in my dark life. I had told her about my ability and she completely understood and told me about her's. We are always careful that I don't end up hurting her. I hate that feeling.... its painful. To never touch the one close person to you. The one that understands you.... I want to be able to hold, hug, and whisper to Kitty with having to worry about touching her."

Professor X smiles and nods his head. I sigh slightly and I tell him softly, "Thank you."

"We start tomorrow morning. This way you can spend the day with Kitty." I nod and I leave.

**Shadowcat POV**

I look at Jean and I can see her smirking at me. I sigh and I shrink under my blankets. I just wish that something would save me from her. We talked and she is cool with it, but I got say I feel a little strange with her knowing my secret. The door opens and I see Rogue standing there wondering if it ok that she comes in. I nod happy to let her in.

Jean looks at Rogue and says, "Well I better go. Its getting late."

She slowly gets up and smiles at me before she leaves the room. I look over at Rogue who is turning off the lights. Even with the lights off I can see her moving in the moonlight. She sits in her chair and covers up with her blanket. I lay on my side to face her and I let my hand fall off the edge of the bed for a little.

I feel her gloved hand put my hand on the bed, but I grab her wrist before she can pull it away. I feel her hand relax and she holds me hand as I fall into a sweet slumber with a smile on my face. With a soft sigh I know she has feel asleep already.

* * *

I would like to thank all of you guys that commented! Sorry it is short. I've been having writers block and I HATE IT! I would like to give a special thanks to the DEPR Crew. Your guys review made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside TY :)


End file.
